Exemplary display driving systems and methods are discussed in the following references, each of which is incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,515 to Okuda, entitled “Display Apparatus with Capacitive Light-Emitting Devices and Method of Driving the Same”; (b) U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,786 to Suzuki, entitled “Matrix Driving Method and Apparatus for Current-Driven Display Elements”; and an article by George Landsburg for Clare Micronix, entitled “Mixed-Signal Drive Chips for Emerging Displays” copyright 2001.
New display technologies, such Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) technology, are based on thin organic light-emitting films. Like conventional inorganic light emitting diodes (LEDs), OLEDs require drive currents to produce bright visible light. However, unlike conventional LEDs, which have crystalline origins, thin film-based display elements (such as OLEDs) have area emitters that can be more easily patterned to produce flat-panel displays. Further, since these display elements are self-luminous, backlights may not be required, as is the case with liquid-crystal displays (LCDs).
Columns of OLEDs (or other similar display elements), which make up a display matrix, include parasitic capacitances (also known as an intrinsic capacitance) that must be taken into account when driving the columns. There is a need for low power and/or low cross-talk systems and methods that take into account such parasitic capacitances when driving matrix displays.